Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3/ Heat A
Heat A was the first episode of the main competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3. This featured a new format, new live action presentation as well as the return of the first seeds and reigning champion Beast. Format In the restructured heats the first round had two three-way eliminators instead of four one-on-one battles with two robots progressing to the next round. Competitors Atomic.jpg|Atomic Beast 2.jpg|Beast Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish Suicidal tendencies.png|Suicidal Tendencies Cerberus.png|Cerberus Brutus.jpg|Brutus Round 1 Beast vs Brutus vs Jellyfish The battle was over before it began with Beast immediately ramming into Brutus and chucking it out of the arena (via one of the high walls) before flipping Jellyfish against the arena wall. Eliminated: Brutus Atomic vs Cerberus vs Suicidal Tendencies Atomic quickly turns away as Suicidal Tendencies and Cerberus clash with Cerberus using its spike to jab and prod Suicidal Tendencies. Atomic rushes over and flips Cerberus only for it to retaliate by stabbing the front and back of Atomic before Atomic backs away. Cerberus lists and stabs Suicidal Tendencies as Atomic darts towards the pit release button pressing it before charging it way back. Atomic rams Cerberus from the side and flips it on to their back, where they end up falling into the pit. Eliminated: Cerberus Round 2 Beast vs Suicidal Tendencies Off the get go, Beast flips Suicidal Tendencies high only for Suicidal Tendencies to land back on its tracks and grab hold of the front of Beast. Defiantly, Beast rams Suicidal Tendencies and turns around. Catching Suicidal Tendencies off guard, Beast gets underneath it and throws Suicidal Tendencies. Beast manages to shunt Suicidal Tendencies against the side wall, pinning it for a bit before leaving Suicidal Tendencies to be counted out. Winner: Beast Atomic vs Jellyfish Both robots, almost uncontrollably, move around each other and for the most part avoiding each other. Jellyfish attempts to press the pit release button but misses as Atomic closes in and gets behind Jellyfish and rams it against the side wall. Atomic soon chucks Jellyfish about, only for Jellyfish to survive most of the flips. Atomic then flips Jellyfish against the pit release button, only for a final flip to finally throw it out completely. Winner: Atomic Final Atomic rushes towards Beast, bashing it slightly before misfiring a flip and getting flipped itself. Atomic tries to back away but is flipped by Beast two more times as the arena spike prod the underbelly of Atomic. Atomic gets away and returns flipping beast over a few times as things get desperate for the reigning champions. Beast eventually self rights as Atomic comes in for another attack only to be flipped again. Beast throws Atomic across the arena, Atomic tries to get away and drives into the pit release button before getting flipped again Beast. Atomic is flipped near the pit before being rammed against the CPZ and flipped a few times. Beast throws Atomic towards the pit before a final flip throws Atomic into the pit. Winner: Beast Category:Series 3